


This Isn't A Date. Really

by steelcrash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Crimson Days (Destiny), F/F, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny), Sort Of, This is all Cayde-6's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: Zavala doesn't have time for a break, not with the latest crisis of the moment with the Cabal empress, the Darkness and everything else. But when an opportunity presents itself, it might be one of the best mistakes Zavala's ever made. (Or he's never, ever listening to Cayde again. Ever. Even though it's long after the fact.)
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Shaw Han/Zavala
Kudos: 8





	This Isn't A Date. Really

Zavala wanted a break. A few hours. It was too much to ask, because of circumstances. Even Ikora was on his case about taking an occasional break. Targe was even dropping hints about maybe an evening off, for once, but no. If he took a night off, someone else would have to pick up where he left off, and even Osiris deserved to spend the evening with Saint-14. 

The weekend of Crimson Days, yet it was cancelled because of the current crisis. The crisis being the empress of the Cabal empire knocking on the city’s gates and wanting fealty from himself and humanity. His answer was no, of course, but it meant sending out the Guardian and her fireteam and others to deal with Caiatl’s champions across the system. Zavala only hoped it was worth it. 

But back to Ikora. Zavala was still going over something she’d said earlier that day, regarding his love life, or lack thereof. She asked if he was seeing anyone, or even just friends with. . .benefits. No, he wasn’t seeing anyone, and friends with benefits was something he was not going to explore or exploit because he was the Vanguard Commander, the acting Speaker, and the person in charge of what was left of humanity. 

He didn’t need to date anyone or, the benefits thing Ikora suggested. No. Except he could feel Targe’s eye on him, and he could guess what the Ghost was thinking. And he didn’t want to know what his Ghost was thinking. 

“What could Cayde think of you right now?” Targe finally said. “He’d tell you to take a break. Go get a drink. Watch some Crucible. Maybe bet on some Crucible, under the table of course. I agree. I didn’t always agree with Cayde and Sundance, but he was right sometimes. You do need a break. You deserve a break, Zavala.”

“Thank you Targe, your concern is duly noted. May I get back to work now?” Zavala said, watching as the Ghost flattened out his flaps in annoyance before disappearing. 

The Vanguard Commander picked up another report, and started scrolling through the data, but he could almost imagine the former Hunter Vanguard coming into his office, upsetting a pile of data pads, and making a nuisance of himself. Telling him it was Crimson Days, he should go watch some Crimson Doubles, come out and get a drink with him and Shiro, or just, you know, find some pretty or handsome Guardian or human or Exo, and have a good time, because hey, out of everyone Cayde knew, Zavala was the only one who really, really, really, really needed to get laid. Then the Exo would hop down off the corner of the desk, wink, and go get into whatever trouble he had planned for the evening. 

Zavala set down the report in his hands with a sigh. Ah, Cayde. Another matter to consider. No Hunter Vanguard since the Exo’s death, and there were no takers. Hunters had started coming back to the City and Tower since the Traveler healed itself, but none of them was interested in the Vanguard seat. More importantly, none of them were really qualified. Possibly Marcus Ren or Shiro-4, but Zavala wasn’t going to force anyone into the job if they didn’t want it. 

There was, however, a promising new Hunter in the Tower. The Crow was doing an admirable job of running scouts in the field, and scouting and gathering intel himself, but he was a new Guardian, and not yet Vanguard material. Maybe in the future, if he lasted long enough, and was interested, Zavala would offer him the job.

He made a note to talk with the Guardian about the job, regardless, when Targe alerted there was someone outside his office to see him. 

“Who is it?” Zavala asked the Ghost as he appeared. 

“It’s Shaw Han, the Cosmodrome. . .”

Zavala stopped his Ghost. “I know who Shaw is. Why is he here?”

“His Ghost won’t say. Should I let them in?”

“Yes,” Zavala said, waiting. Out of all the people he’d expect to see, Shaw Han wasn’t one of them. He was a decent scout, and of much more import, was loyal to the Vanguard and the City. He’d also just recently lost his fireteam to a Hive Wizard, and was the lead scout in the reopened Cosmodrome. 

The door finally opened, and the Hunter walked in. Zavala raised an eyebrow at the Guardian’s appearance--armor gleaming and not a hair out of place. 

“Sir, uh, Zavala, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here of all places instead of out somewhere enjoying the evening. . .”

“The thought had crossed my mind, Shaw,” Zavala said. “Why are you here? Your presence isn’t required by the Vanguard. You should be enjoying your time off.”

“I know that. I already turned in my latest reports two days ago before we got back and I’ve been building up the nerve to come see you,” Shaw said. “Zavala, hear me out before I lose my nerve. I really like you sir. It’s not a case of hero worship, and I know you have a thing about fraternization in the ranks, but we’re not army, and there are no protocols on fraternization, because I looked, and I had my Ghost search the archives, and I even asked Ikora, and she said there aren’t. And everyone was speculating Osiris and Saint were a thing long before they were ever a real thing. So this is me laying all my cards on the table, and Zavala, I’d really like you to have dinner with me tonight. Crimson Days was cancelled, but most places down in the City are still celebrating anyway, and would you like to come with me? No pressure. Just dinner. Or coffee. Or whatever you like. Sir.”

Zavala frowned ever so slightly, and he noticed a little of the Hunter’s enthusiasm drain away. 

“Or not. I know you’re busy, and. . .”

“Shaw, I would be happy to have dinner with you. Lead the way,” Zavala said. 

“Are you sure?” Shaw asked, suddenly confused. 

“Very,” Zavala said. “Targe, lock up behind us, will you?”

88888

The Hunter took him down into the City, to a small cantina the Vanguard Commander had only heard about. A place Cayde tried to take him a few times, but he’d never gone because of work. Shaw swore the sopapillas were the best in the City, and never having had one before, Zavala was positive the Hunter was correct. 

And Shaw Han could talk. Zavala didn’t know if it was because he was nervous, or just liked to talk. He talked about the new Guardians he saw out in the field, and told a few stories about Cayde the Vanguard Commander had never heard. Mainly about Cayde as mentor to Shaw when he was new Hunter, but it was still good to hear, even helped lessen the sting of his lingering loss. 

There was also a drinking game and tequila with Drifter. How in the name of the Traveler Zavala ever let himself get talked into that, he didn’t know. Not sure he’d ever know, because he was never having tequila again. He was never letting the specter of Cayde-6 convince him to “live a little” ever again. Ever. 

But it was worth it. Because he was meeting Shaw on Sunday to go walk his dog in the park.


End file.
